Inconspicuous Senses
by TheOnlyPotato
Summary: The five times people inconspicuously noticed Haymitch and Effie and chose to ignore it. {{Hayffie/Fluff/T}}


**Sorry for an errors, this was written at 7:00 a.m. in the morning around 10 minutes before I had to leave for school.**

* * *

**Inconspicuous Senses**

**1 – Finnick - Vision**

Even through the haze of alcohol and the dozens of Capitol women swarming the space around him, Finnick somehow managed to focus his gaze on the team from District 12. It had been a bad year for 12, both tributes gone in the bloodbath. Any other time the mentor would have left, gone back to his home.

But this year, he and Effie Trinket sat under the shadows in the dimly lit bar, his hand resting comfortably on her thigh and her eyes occasionally darting to his lips. They spoke in hushed tones, and were constantly looking around, but otherwise they remained oblivious to the world around them.

Finnick envied them for what they had. It wasn't just fooling around when they were drunk, it wasn't just another notch on each other's bedpost. It was true, unadultered love. The young eighteen-year-old boy wished only for women to look at him like that, instead of the hungry lust-filled stares they sent him.

He watches as Effie shifts so that she is now fully in Haymitch's lap, and she moves so no one will see his face. Finnick can tell they're kissing, but it isn't hungry or forced. Their mouths move in perfect synchronization, as if they're puzzle pieces that fit together to complete the puzzle. They remain that way until Effie moves from his lap, fixing her dress and lipstick. Haymitch takes the bottle of whiskey with him and pays the tab before the duo exit the bar, hand-in-hand.

Curiosity peaking him, Finnick pays for his own drink and wishes the women pursuing him goodnight. They all sigh heavily and sadly, but disperse into the crowd of the bar. He watches as Haymitch and Effie press against the building, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist and his hands pinning hers above her head. Like in the bar, their lips move with synchronization that he only wishes he could have with someone.

"I'm sorry," Finnick chokes out, knowing he's intruding on an intimate moment. He's drunk and high and broken and he just wants their happiness. But they don't hear him because they're so lost in each other's world and when their eyes open, each other's eyes.

Yes, Finnick Odair envied the couple, and the way they looked at each other.

**2 – Chaff – Scent**

Haymitch and Chaff sit at the bar, another round of tributes lost on the year. Both of their duos had died earlier at the hands of the Careers, hadn't even made it very far into the Games. So they did what they did every year – returned to the bar to drink away their sorrows.

Chaff was just babbling about something or another when he noticed something off about Haymitch. He smelled different. Of course, he had the usual reek of alcohol and soap, but he also smelled like something else.

Cigarettes and expensive perfume.

Haymitch didn't smoke, Chaff knew that for sure. And he definitely didn't wear perfume.

"Mitchy, you get laid?" He asks, sipping his drink. Haymitch looks up, his eyes searching for any hint of sarcasm or joke on Chaff's face. When he finds none, he hunches back over the bar with a grunt.

"Really now? Well great for you! What's the lassie's name?" Haymitch shrugs.

"I don't remember."

"You don't? Shame." They go back to their drinking and talking, Chaff eventually dropping the subject. After a few more rounds of drinking, Chaff has a steady buzz and his senses are starting to be numbed. He knows any minute that Gretna or Seeder would come and get him and usher him back to the suite, so he knocks back drinks. By the time they come, he'll be drunk as a skunk and read to pass out.

Effie comes first for Haymitch. She leans down to whisper something in his ear, and that's when Chaff catches the scent. The same smell of cigarettes and perfume that he had got from Haymitch earlier. With weary eyes, he watches the drunkard stand on surprisingly steady feet and follow the escort to the elevator. They don't even wait for the elevator to close before they start pawing at each other like animals. Chaff pauses to chuckle and shake his head with a quick realization.

Effie smelled like whiskey and soap.

**3 – Cinna – Sound**

Snuggled next to Portia in bed, Cinna stares with wide eyes at the back of her head. They were here before the Reapings to meet the mentor and escort they'd be working with that year, but they had drunk a little too much and had been offered a tribute room to sleep in until morning.

That was all good until the couple realized the walls were very thin. Cinna and Portia had been up for the past three hours, slowly sobering up at the sounds of the occurrences next door.

"_Haymitch stop, they will hear."_

_"__So what Princess? Let's give them something to listen to."_

_"__Like what, Haymitch?"_

_"__The melodic sounds of your screams, get in the shower."_

The rest of the night is filled with sounds that the couple does not wish to hear. Portia snuggles closer to Cinna and he quickly realizes she's still awake. She turns to face him, and if he wasn't so shocked himself he would have laughed at her disgusted expression.

"What is it, love?" He asks, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. Her cheeks are crimson and she looks quite uncomfortable.

"Cinna, Effie is only three years older than you. Haymitch is forty-two. That is disgusting," she whispers, and he chuckles. The sounds of more giggling followed by a rough growl and a slam cause him to jump up.

"They're going to hurt each other," he says, genuinely worried now.

"Oh let them. Pay back sucks, doesn't it sweet lover?" She asks, dropping a kiss to his neck. Cinna pulls Portia close and they lay there in absolute discomfort, shock, and disgust, listening to the sounds of Haymitch and Effie slamming into things and worse.

Cinna soon realizes why Haymitch and Effie don't sleep during the night.

**4 – Peeta – Taste**

While Plutarch and Katniss danced, Peeta looked for something to keep him entertained. Not daring interact with the prep team and unable to find Portia or Cinna anywhere, he resorts to a small table where Haymitch and Effie are managing to act civilized.

"Haymitch, Effie," Peeta nods. They both acknowledge him, and Haymitch slides his cupcake towards Effie.

"Honestly, Haymitch, you'll make me fat. Besides, this is highly inappropriate."

"Princess, please," he says and that's all she needs. Removing the delicacy from his plate, she slides the icing off and onto her own plate. Then she licks the cupcake clean to make sure all the icing is gone. Haymitch takes it back from her and shoves it into his mouth in one go. He watches her carefully lick the icing from her fingers and murmurs something that sounds like 'tease' before disappearing to find more cupcakes.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks. Effie wipes her fingers, with a slight chuckle.

"Haymitch is allergic to the ingredients they use in frosting. I always eat it for him so he doesn't go into anaphylactic shock. Although one day he'll spite me just enough to where I'll leave a little."

"Haymitch eats after people?"

"Oh no, never. He only trusts me to do it for him."

"Well why? And why did he call you a tease?" Effie pauses and waves her hand.

"It is rude to ignore the hosts of your party, please go and mingle." Not wanting to fight with Effie, Peeta moves on. But for the rest of the night Peeta watches his escort and mentor closely. And by the end of the night, he gets close enough to smell the blueberry icing on his mentor's breath.

**5 – Coin – Touch**

Haymitch and Effie leave the board meeting in Thirteen, Effie ready to go and help Plutarch arrange some propaganda and Haymitch going to check up on their Mockingjay.

"Abernathy," Coin says sternly. They both turn. Effie had become used to being called by Haymitch's last name, due to the fact it was the only thing keeping her safe from the people of the District.

"Which one?"

"Both. Have a seat, please." Haymitch and Effie sit tentively, both on edge of what the bloodthirsty President would say.

"Effie could have valuable information of the mechanics of the Capitol. Over much deliberation with my board of trustees, we have decided a brief interrogation would aid us in this war against the oppressor."

"No," Haymitch scoffs, grabbing Effie's hand to leave. Coin lunges across the table, grabbing the woman's other arm. They both have a stand-off, Haymitch's grip tightening on his wife. Effie yanks her arm from Coin and presses against Haymitch.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again, Coin. I don't care who you are at this point, do not touch her," he growls, anger boiling deep from his gut and appearing on the surface.

"I will order her arrest for treason, Abernathy."

"Effie." His voice is soft now, and he's staring at her with a fear he's never possessed until that moment. His arms wrap tightly around her as if he is shielding her from the world. Effie's arm wrap tightly around his waist and they both stare at each other before turning to Coin.

"I will do the interrogation… but only if Haymitch is there with me and I refuse to answer questions regarding Haymitch and I's relationship, the Mockingjay, or Peeta Mellark. I understand that you are the President, but some things deserve to be left unsaid," Effie says calmly. Haymitch pulls her closer, and Coin sighs.

His touch is so on edge yet tender, and god only knows what he'll do if she refuses.

"Fine, your circumstances are accepted."


End file.
